All about Rain and You
by Hanabi Tachibana
Summary: Di dalam sebuah penantian yang bertemankan rinai-rinai hujan itu, perasaan Hinata Hyuga akhirnya tersampaikan kepada Naruto Uzumaki, lelaki pemilik hatinya.


**Disclaimer by **©**Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn : Typo, Plot, etc.**

**Don't Like .. Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

" Aku yakin semua sudah di atur sesuai dengan waktunya, kebahagiaan itu akan datang tepat waktu, tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak juga tidak terlalu lambat. Yang aku tahu hanyalah menunggu waktu terindah itu akan menjemputku, menggandeng tanganku saat aku berjalan disampingnya dan memberikan aku cahaya sehingga aku tidak harus takut dengan kegelapan lagi, aku akan menggenggam semua itu. Aku selalu menunggumu bertemankan rinai-rinai hujan ini..."

**~ ALL ABOUT RAIN AND YOU**

Rintik-rintik hujan berlomba untuk menyentuh bumi, cuaca yang cukup basah perlahan-lahan mengusir hawa panas yang sedari tadi menyiksa pori-pori kulit. Seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna Indigo berdiri di ujung koridor sekolah, pupil lavendernya memperhatikan butiran-butiran air, sesekali tangan mungilnya menyentuh titik-titik air itu, memiringkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum simpul.

" Hinata-sama, ayo segera pulang. Jangan mainan air, nanti anda sakit. " Kata seorang bermata sama dengannya.

" Nii-san... Tidakkah nii-san ingin menikmati hujan ini? hari ini seolah langit menangis. " katanya lembut.

" Apa anda sedih? Dan ingin menangis seperti langit pada hari ini? "

" Aku hanya teringat dia Nii-san. Kadang aku merindukan suara berisiknya, caranya ketika membuat janji dan... " Kalimat Hinata terpotong.

" Hinata-sama, apa seperti itukah arti penantian untuk anda? "

" ..." Hinata tak menjawab sepatah katapun, dia membalikkan tubuhnya. " Aku tau, dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Karena dia hidup di dalam hatiku, begitu juga sebaliknya.

" Sou ka? "

" Sou da ne. " Jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum. Senyuman itu memendam suatu beban, tidak dipungkiri jika dia sangat merindukan pria itu. Pria yang mengajarinya arti hidup, mengajarinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

.

.

Hawa basah menyeruak ke seluruh ruang yang bisa dijangkaunya. Aroma air hujan tertangkap oleh indera penciuman. Hinata membuka matanya, dia mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang memang tidak boleh dibuang dari memori jangka panjangnya. Diambilnya sebuah foto berbingkai putih tulang, dipandangnya lekat-lekat foto itu. Tak kuasa menahan diri, tak mampu membohongi dirinya lagi, uraian bening dari lavendernya perlahan jatuh.

" Naruto-kun.. I miss you. I hope we will spend all of time again like the past. Do you listen me Naru-to-kun? " Bisiknya parau.

**'TOOK****-TOKKK'**

Pintu kamar Hinata diketuk, dengan segera dia merapikan penampilannya dan menghapus air matanya. Berjalan menuju daun pintu dan membukanya.

" Ohayou One-san. Are you okay? " Celetuk sebuah suara bernuansa anak-anak.

" Hanabi-chan. Nan desu ka? "

" Kakak ditunggu Ino-nee dan Sakura-nee di ruang tamu. "

" Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya? Kakak akan merapikan diri dulu. "

" Wakatta." Hanabi langsung menutup pintu dan menuju ruang tamu, menemui Ino dan Sakura yang sedang asik bercerita tentang Sasuke dan Sai.

" Sakura-chan , Ino-chan. Ada apa? Ada yang bisa aku bantu? " Hinata yang baru saja tiba di ruang tamu langsung menawarkan bantuan seraya menyamankan dirinya di sofa.

" Karena hari ini adalah liburan Golden Week. Aku dan Sakura ingin mengajakmu liburan. Apa kau tidak keberatan Hinata? " Ino Nyerocos.

" Demo... " Gumam Hinata.

" Nah, Hinata. Persiapkan dirimu secantik mungkin hari ini. Tidak ada penolakan, kami tunggu disini. Jangan lama-lama! " Imbuh sakura.

" Ayolah One-san, One-san harus sedikit menghibur diri. Aku tau One-san sedang berada di titik jenuh. " Kata Hanabi.

" Anak Kecil saja bisa menilai, berarti kedatangan kami tepat kan? " Ino berusaha membujuk Hinata.

" Yosh.. Tunggu sebentar ya? Ino-chan.. Sakura-chan." Hinata Berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sementara Ino dan sakura hanya cekikikan melihat Keluguan Hinata.

.

.

Gemericik air dan suara daun-daun yang bergesekan akibat tertiup angin mulai mengusik Indera pendengaran. Mata Aqua Marine Ino menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi tidak sabar, sementara Sakura sepertinya sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. Hinata hanya heran dengan kelakuan dua orang teman dekatnya, sesekali dia membuang pandangan ke sembarang arah.

' Kenapa aku dibawa ke tempat ini? Tapi ketika berada disini aku seperti mengalami dejavu. ' Batin Hinata.

" Hinata, aku akan membeli beberapa minum ringan. Jangan kemana-mana ya? " Ino mendudukan Hinata di sebuah bangku ber-cat Light Green kemudian meninggalkan Hinata sembari berlari kecil ke arah lurus.

" Matte...! " Hinata mencoba menahan, tetapi Usahanya sia-sia.

" Aku juga ya Hinata. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. " Sakura bertolak dari tempat itu.

" Sa-kura-chan " Hinata terbata. Sekarang Hinata benar-benar sendiri, tempat itu cukup sepi dan hening. Disanggakan kedua telapak tangan pada pipinya. Dia bersandar pada tempat duduk yang di cat Light Green itu. Sesekali pandangannya mengarah pada langit biru.

" This sky.. Remind me about His eyes." Hinata bergumam.

" What do you remember? " Sebuah suara yang bersumber dari belakang dirinya, serasa tak asing dan sukses membuat Hinata tersentak. " Apa yang kau ingat? " Dia mengulangi lagi kalimatnya sembari menyodorkan bucket bunga dengan komposisi bunga mawar merah, purple peacock dan beberapa bunga krisan putih. " Aku rasa ini tidak lebih buruk daripada Pressing Flower kan? Lagipula jika ini mengering kau bisa membuatnya sebagai bahan hobimu itu. Walaupun aku berharap jangan sampai kering sih?! Heheheeheh. " Pria muda itu menyeringai seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Na- .. "

**'GREEPPP...'**

Pelukan hangat dihadiahkan pria muda berambut kuning jabrik itu. Bagian tubuh belakang Hinata serasa menghangat. Kedua pupil lavender itu perlahan memejam.

" Akhirnya. Kita bisa bersama-sama lagi ya? " Tatapan Naruto perlahan melembut.

" Na-ruto-kun. " Hinata berbisik lirik, kedua pipinya tampak merona.

" Aku datang sesuai janjiku, walaupun agak telat. " Naruto mengernyit. " Apa kau ingat Hinata? Tempat apa ini? Mungkin kau sedikit lupa ya? Atau mungkin tidak tahu? Disinilah pertama kalinya aku menyadari bahkan aku menaruh hati padamu. Saat itu aku menyadari jika aku menyukaimu. " Hinata blushing mendengar perkataan Naruto. " Saat aku pergi, aku mulai menyadari sesuatu, aku sadar jika aku tidak bisa lama-lama jauh darimu Hinata. Aku memang sengaja tidak memberimu kabar, untuk mengukur rasaku ini nyata dan permanen atau hanya sesaat. Tapi ternyata, aku kalah dan kau berhasil mendominasi setiap rasa yang ada di hatiku."

" ... " Hinata terdiam dan masih tetap tinggal di pelukan Naruto. Pelukan yang selama ini sangat dia inginkan.

" Hinata, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? " Naruto mempererat pelukannya, hampir membuat Hinata kehabisan pasokan Oksigen.

**'DUGHHHHH..'**

Sebuah batu kecil mendarat di kepala Naruto. Otomatis merusak suasana romantis yang telah susah payah diciptakan oleh Naruto.

" BAKA-TTEBAYO...! " Naruto berteriak seraya memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

" Terlalu lama. " sebuah sosok dengan rambut model pantat ayam berucap dengan ekspresi datar.

" Sasuke-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan?! " Sakura syok melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

" Dobe kau lelet! Aku benci menunggu. " Imbuh Sasuke dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang khas.

" TEMEEEEEE...! " Naruto meledak-ledak sehingga jawaban dari Hinata belum sempat di dengarnya. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke dengan gaya seolah menantang Sasuke berkelahi. Nafas Naruto tergambar memburu seperti lokomotif tua.

" Na-ruto.. Sasuke itu sebenarnya iri. Dia juga merindukanmu lho. " Sakura mencoba mendinginkan suasana, walaupun sebenarnya di dalam innernya dia sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Nani? " Sasuke terkejut.

" Temee.. Kau memang sahabat yang baik. Tapi kau menyebalkan! Kau tau apa akibat ulahmu barusan? " Naruto Ngomel.

" Aku rasa gadismu tidak keberatan. " Sasuke membuang pandangannya.

" Kapan kau bisa mengurangi dosis menyebalkanmu itu Teme!? " Naruto Naik darah.

" Sumimasen. " Hinata menyela.

" Hinata.. Aku sampai lupa. " Naruto kikuk.

" Jadi kalian yang merencanakan semua ini? " Hinata bertanya.

" Naruto yang meminta kami membantu. " Jawab Sakura.

" Tapi awalnya dia janji tidak lebih dari lima menit. Dasar dobe lelet! " Sasuke menggerutu.

" Heeehh..! " Naruto manyun seraya memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

" Sudah-sudah. Ayo kita pergi. Ino dan Sai sudah menunggu disana. " Sela Sakura.

" Rencana apalagi? " Hinata penasaran.

" Kejutan kedua " Naruto bersemangat.

" Triple date ya? " Tanya Hinata.

" Himitsu. " Naruto menyeringai.

Mereka menapak meninggalkan tempat itu dengan macam-macam gurauan. Sesekali mereka bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupan Naruto selama dia pergi.

" Jadi kau memutuskan untuk tinggal disini bersama nenekmu dan tidak ikut kedua orang tuamu tinggal di negeri Kincir Angin itu Naruto? " Tanya Sakura.

" Aku lebih bahagia disini karena ada kalian semua. Terutama ada... " Blue Shappire Naruto melirik wajah cantik Hinata dengan rona malu-malu.

" Selalu berlebihan. " Sasuke menyindir.

" Urus saja rambut pantat ayammu itu Teme! Menyebalkan!" Naruto memancing keributan namun diabaikan Sasuke dengan sikap cueknya.

" Hahahahahahaha. " Tawa Hinata dan Sakura meledak.

" Tidak Lucu! " Sasuke sewot.

Mendung tipis menyelimuti seluruh kota kecil itu. Perlahan rintik-rintik air turun dari langit, membawa kembali hawa basah dan menebar aroma air hujan yang khas. Sakura mengeluarkan dua buah payung kecil dari dalam tasnya. Memberikan satu payung itu untuk Naruto dan Hinata sementara yang satunya lagi untuk dia dan Sasuke.

' Akhirnya, aku bisa menikmati hujan bersamamu Naruto-kun. Hujan telah menyampaikan perasaanku padamu. Arigatou.. ' Hinata berucap di dalam hatinya sembari memandang lembut Naruto yang ada di sampingnya, menggandeng tangannya erat.

••••**OWARI••••**

**A/N** : Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa, tapi ini fansfict pertama-ku yang aku publish. Sebagai newbi tentunya bakal berbuat banyak banget foul xD . Mohon review-nya agar karyaku mendatang bisa lebih baik. Watashi no namae Hanabi. Yoroshiku^^


End file.
